phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sergio
Sergio & Jorge: Super Cousins Saga is a videogame for the Nintendo 3DS. This game marks the debut of Princess Alba Crystalia. Story The legend of the Jewel Crown Since centuries, the rulers of the Ore Lands have been gifted with the ownership of the Jewel Crown. This isn't an ordinary crown, its seven jewels that resemble the colors of the rainbow are said to grant incredible powers to the one that owns the crown, which is why it's sought after many people that want to overthrow the Ore Lands' Royal Family The present day Today is the coronation ceremony of the current princess of the Ore Lands, Alba Crystalia. Being friends with other rulers of the Mushroom Land, she invited Marta and Laura to her ceremony, who brought Sergio and Jorge as well. Everything seems to go well but in the moment that Alba is about to receive the crown, an armored being shows up and destroys the crown, releasing its seven jewels accross the land. Alba, aware of Sergio and Jorge's reputation as heroes, asks them to bring back the jewels to reform the crown. Endgame After retrieving the jewels from several monsters that had been possessed by their influence, Sergio and Jorge encounter the armored entity that destroyed the crown in the first place and engages into battle with them. However, the cousins result victorious and their enemy's armor shatters, revealing the real princess Alba. She explains them that the one they met before was her former childhood friend, Nacht. Nacht was an orphan who was adopted by her aunt, one of the servants of the castle. Alba, feeling bad for her, decides to be her friend, but Nacht soon grows jealous of Alba's heirloom so she studied dark arts to trap her in a magical armor and disguise as Alba so she could take the crown and not the real one, until it was destroyed by Alba in a moment she could regain mobility. Just then, Nacht shows up and takes the crown from Alba's hands, achieving great power. She fights Sergio and Jorge with her new powers but she's defeated, so she retreats to create a giant castle made of crystal to attack everyone from there. When Sergio and Jorge arrive, she has used the crown's power to shield herself in a crystal giant, engaging into battle and being defeated once again. The giant deattaches its head from the rest of the body to attack the cousins one more time. However, Sergio and Jorge receive a Super Star to transform into their Super Forms and destroy Nacht's crystal giant form for good. After that, the crown is removed from Nacht and she's put into jail, allowing the real Alba to finally be crowned as queen of the Ore Lands. Gameplay The game shares gameplay aspects from different games, specially Mario, Donkey Kong and Kirby. Sergio and/or Jorge must reach the end of the level or fight a boss in order to progress through the story. There are many different power-ups to find and use to your advantage. Power-up Fighters A special mode included in the game. Similar to Kirby Fighters, you are able to choose between 10 selected power-ups and win several battles in the shortest time possible. You can share your records via Miiverse Characters Playable * Sergio The Hedgehog - The legendary Hero of Thunder sets off to another quest! He has great speed and counts on his Mega Buster to attack through long distances. * Jorge Mario - Sergio's cousin and the Hero of Fire is here to help! He can jump higher than Sergio and also swing his Inferno Wrench to attack at a close range. He can even cut ropes with this weapon too! Secondary * Marta Rose and Laura Toadstool - They were invited to the coronation on the first place. This time, they're staying with Alba but they're often checking on Sergio and Jorge's progress * Princess Alba Crystalia - The soon-to-be-crowned queen's ceremony has been ruined by a strange armored person. Sergio and Jorge must bring back her crown so she can finally promote herself Bosses The Crown's jewels seem to have affected random people and they will attack our heroes without any doubt, who just want the jewels back. * Unknown * Unknown * Cannonbeard, the fearsome pirate * Lady Piranha, the seductive plant queen * Artica, the ghostly snow queen * Cavernos, the king of the mines * Unknown * The Armored Being * Nacht (Various forms) * Crystal Soul for The True Arena Category:Sergy92 Category:Games